Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.60\times 10^{1})\times (7.00\times 10^{-4})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.60\times 7.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 53.2 \times 10^{1\,+\,-4}$ $= 53.2 \times 10^{-3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $53.2$ is the same as $5.320 \times 10$ $ = {5.320 \times 10} \times 10^{-3} $ $= 5.320\times 10^{-2}$